


I'm In A Glass Case of Emotion

by GoodGirlGoneBad



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort/Angst, Intersex Loki, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodGirlGoneBad/pseuds/GoodGirlGoneBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place during Thor: The Dark World.  Loki is imprisoned in a transparent cell when he learns of Frigga's death. Thor needs Loki's assistance to avenge her death and breaks Loki out of the dungeon. This story attempts to fill in the gap of what happens between Loki getting out of his cell and Thor and Loki escaping Asgard to put their plan into action.  Loki's carefully-guarded secret is revealed in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In A Glass Case of Emotion

Loki was a survivor - a strategist with a chessmaster's skill who easily operated several steps ahead of any opponent. Those days are a distant memory. He cannot run from or outmaneuver the painful truth. There is only sorrow for the woman he once called mother and the horrible knowledge that he helped set the events in motion that led to Frigga's demise. Perhaps it was the cruelest punishment of all that he was unable to say goodbye, locked away in a corner of the prison reserved for the most dangerous criminals in this transparent cell and visible from every point for the guards to monitor. Without Frigga's transmitted visits to break up the isolation, he would surely go mad with this silent audience.

Time passes slowly but Loki starts to lose track of the days, weeks, perhaps months from the constant lighting throwing off his internal clock. Then one day there are single footsteps approaching from down the hall. Loki knows no one visits down here alone, whether it be a new inmate dragged to a cell by unsympathetic guards or a grieving family member chaperoned to view a loved one rotting in chains. He has just enough strength left to prepare for his guest.

"Thor! After all this time, now you come to visit me! Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"  
"Loki, enough! No more illusions." The proud, menacing illusion leaning forward to snarl at the glass fades. Thor can barely believe his eyes when the real Loki is revealed, sprawled on the floor with his back sagging against the wall. He is a disheveled husk of his former self with sallow skin and sunken eyes, sitting in refuse and splintered pieces of broken furniture.  
"Now you see me, brother! Did she suffer?"  
"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."  
"Go on."  
"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you. Vengeance. And afterward, this cell."  
Loki allows the words to sink in and then laughs. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"  
"I don't. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you."  
"Hm. When do we start?"  


Thor nods to a guard nearby who disables the security beams of the cell, allowing him to enter. He crosses the space and helps Loki to his feet. Loki feels Thor's pitying inspection and it is almost intolerable. He was slender before but now he is practically skeletal. "When you are at full strength." As Loki rises to stand, his head begins to swim and he collapses against Thor's barrel chest. Despite all that he has done, something protective is triggered in Thor, who scoops him up in his arms and wrinkles his nose from the offending odor. "You are coming with me." The guard knows better than to argue with Thor and does not try to interfere when he carries Loki out of the cell and down the corridor. There are more stairways and corridors to navigate, but once outside, Loki feels sunlight on his face. His first impulse is to run and vanish but there is no strength for magic left and he cannot even will his legs to supply the effort to support his weight. The promise of avenging Frigga is too tempting to run from and Loki's brain starts to catch up. "Thor, won't Heimdall know of my whereabouts and how I got there?" Thor smiles at this. "Perhaps, Loki, but Heimdall is with us." This must be grim if they were both concealing their actions. No longer feeling the need to maintain his facade for the guards, Loki closes his eyes and slips into darkness. Traveling should be easier with Loki unconscious, Thor muses, but he knows the severity of his condition. He swings Mjolnir overhead and they speed through the air towards Thor's chambers. 

Loki's eyes are startled open by the disorienting sensation of falling. He is unceremoniously plunged nude into a tub of hot, soapy water. "I couldn't stand that smell a moment longer. I'm going to have to burn your clothing." He gives Loki a minute to adjust to the water's temperature and then runs a washcloth over his skin. Once Loki has his bearings and recognizes Thor's private rooms, he studies Thor's face, inquisitively searching for answers. "You know I am a frost giant, yes? A runt, actually. I am the abandoned son of Laufey. We are not brothers so why are you doing this?" Thor weighs his words as he runs herbal cleanser through Loki's hair and rinses by dumping a pitcher of water over his head. "We may not be brothers, Loki, but Frigga was your mother as much as she was mine. She entrusted you with her knowledge in magic and I cannot escape Asgard to punish her killer without you." Loki cannot hold back the flood of grief that overtakes him. "Your plan had better be good, Thor. For her, I would lay waste to the nine realms and all of Asgard." He has never been one to let others see him vulnerable but his body shakes with insuppressible sobs. Thor pretends he doesn't see the break, continuing the task of washing away the grime. When Loki finally collects himself, Thor lifts him from the water, towels him dry while trying not to look directly at him, and half-carries him to his bed. 

Loki is easing himself under the blankets when there is a knock at the door. Thor cautiously opens it to take a tray from the servant girl, sending her away with his gratitude before turning back to Loki. "We could not visit the healing room without setting off alarms. I'll have clothes for you tomorrow morning. I thought food and medicine were more immediate needs. That, and I don't believe you will flee without a stitch on." Loki's sour countenance eases a little when the enticing aroma escapes covered dishes and he sits up to take the tray. Grief that had turned food into ashes in his mouth gives way to hope and Loki realizes how hungry he is. There is tea, some presumably medicinal soup-like concoction, sliced boar, and bread. While Loki is eating, Thor watches with amusement. "Be careful. That crunchy thing is the plate." Thor takes several jars from the tray and sits down on the bed directly behind him. He knew Loki's muscles were cramped from inactivity due to his confinement in such a small space and these various ointments came with assurances they would hasten his recovery. As Thor worked balm into Loki's shoulders and down his back, he notices the unhealthy pallor dissolve wherever it makes contact. Encouraged by this, he continues down along Loki's body. The physical pain Loki had grown accustomed to fades and is replaced by something unexpected. His skin is tingling in places it probably shouldn't. He tries to ignore the stimulation of Thor's thick fingers but he is puzzled by his own reluctance to stop Thor's efforts even with the effects they were having. If only he was wearing something - anything - to prevent the blanket from scuffing against his genitals as Thor's hands worked. 

Either Thor doesn't notice or he doesn't mind because his hands move farther down Loki's back while they sit on the bed. Loki expects it to end there but Thor takes a large dollop of ointment and wraps his arms around Loki's shoulders to rub the cream into his chest. Loki leans back against Thor and when his fingers stroke against his nipple and across his narrow abdomen, Loki is fully erect. Thor continues down his stomach to his legs and thighs until a gasp escapes Loki's lips that he cannot mute. Thor's hands stop for a moment and then brush against his erection. His movements cease and then Loki feels Thor's arms retreat and his weight lifts from the bed. How humiliating - Thor must be appalled by his obvious arousal but he has little control over his own body in this state. Loki can't look and waits for the sound of a door to slam. A few more seconds pass. Thor grabs the tray and sends it sliding across the floor. "This is it - I'm dead." Loki half-jokes to himself. A very naked Thor is suddenly on top of him. Whether it was shared grief or shared hatred of a common enemy that brought them together now doesn't matter to either of them.

Thor stretches Loki out on the bed and clasps his face in his hands. His kiss is gentle - maybe too gentle because Loki closes teeth on Thor's tongue. Thor hisses in pain but he likes the display of feistiness. It means he is already on the mend. Although still considerably weakened, the kiss deepens and Loki arches up against Thor's body above him, craving more physical contact after so long in solitude. This could get interesting in a minute, Loki thinks, trying to quiet his apprehension. Thor's lips trail down Loki's body and he takes hold of Loki's growing shaft, squeezing the firmness while running his tongue along the head. It feels incredible but Loki waits for the inevitable reaction as Thor's fingers drive a little farther down. They brush against moist, perfectly formed labia below his erection. Thor stops and positions himself to have a better look as Loki feels a need to explain. "It is no secret that frost giants have both male and female sex organs but you may not have known that this trait was passed to me through my true Jotun parentage. Because of this, I have always known that I was different. I would prefer to keep this our secret. My masculinity is already questioned for my use of magic." Thor is torn between conflicting impulses. He wants to hug Loki and ease centuries-old wounds but he also wants to fill him and drive him into the bedding. His surprised stare turns into a lustful leer. He runs his tongue along Loki's folds and settles on his clitoris. Relieved that there is neither recoil nor disgust, Loki quiets his mind and allows the pleasure to sink in, grasping handfuls of Thor's blond hair in response. 

As Thor is exploring, he is not sure what Loki is willing to permit. "Where do you want me, Loki?" His hands guide Thor to his erection. Thor takes Loki's throbbing phallus deep into his mouth, working his length with zeal and making lewd slurping noises. Loki's hands are gripping the sheets and he is writhing beneath Thor's searching lips. Under normal conditions, Loki can prolong his own pleasure but this was so taboo and unanticipated that it heightens his senses to manic levels. It doesn't take many more passes of Thor's tongue and fingers to finish him and Loki releases his seed, crying out as he launches streams of warm fluid. Thor searches Loki's eyes to make sure all is well. Maybe this is too much for someone who couldn't stand without assistance just hours before. Loki slowly smiles while glancing down, inviting him to continue. 

Thor aligns himself with Loki's slick opening and presses forward to moisten the head of his cock. He feels resistant flesh stretch to accommodate him. Loki lays his head back, uncertain of what to expect next. If Loki was so secretive about his anatomy, Thor knows that no one had penetrated him before for fear of his secret becoming widespread knowledge. Once fully sheathed inside him, Thor slowly rocks his hips to meet Loki's femininity. Loki's body begins to respond again and Thor quickens his pace. Their lips crash together and Thor is unable to keep his groans quiet. Loki is sweating and gasping for breath, dizzy from the onslaught but wild with voracity. He wraps his legs around Thor's back, trying not to cry out. His feminine canal is flowing, producing the sound of wet suction as their bodies meet and separate. When Loki produces a strangled cry, Thor realizes that he may be too heavy for Loki to bare directly so he flips them to position Loki on top. His hand reaches between them to stroke Loki's cock while simultaneously using his thumb to massage his clitoris. Loki groans from the double stimulation as they continue grinding together, giving Thor a feral urgency. He grunts, signaling his own impending release, and grips Loki's hips to deliver a rally of well-placed, deep thrusts that find their target inside of him. Loki is lost in bliss as his walls spasm around Thor, causing Thor to respond with a growled curse. He could go a few more minutes and possibly give Loki another orgasm but the expression on his face and the silky fluid between them creates a sensation too arousing to fight for delay. Thor sits up, clutching Loki against his chest and counters with his own roaring climax. He eases Loki onto his back as his last few spasms fill his quim. Thor kisses him once more before collapsing behind him on the bed and wraps an arm across Loki's stomach. He knows this will probably never happen again. "Get off me, witless oaf." Loki mumbles, fondly patting Thor's hand.

Almost instantly, Loki is asleep and Thor wipes him down once more before he washes up at the basin. Throughout the night, Loki is in and out of sleep, twisting and turning while Thor monitors his progress. There is still a way to go but at the rate Loki is physically improving, he should be ready for the task ahead by the day after tomorrow. At dawn, Thor dresses and prepares to retrieve a few of Loki's personal possessions. Before exiting the bedroom, he turns around to address Loki who is still in bed. "How do I know I can trust you?" Loki lifts his head from the pillow and opens one eye to glare at Thor, thinking it is a challenge. Thor cuts him off to answer his own question. "Because if you betray me, I will tell everyone what you have down there. And then I will kill you." His playful grin gives away his confidence in the decision to seek Loki's aid. One of Thor's boots bounces off the door where his head had been a split-second before it closes.

Several days later Thor and Loki are charging down a corridor. Loki is brimming with excitement, ready to tackle the mission ahead but not without relentless teasing. "This is so unlike you, brother! So clandestine! Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Thor quickly scouts the area for guards, looking annoyed. "If you keep speaking I just might." The Loki he knew as brother is back, for now.


End file.
